Computer systems may include different resources used by one or more host processors. Resources and processors in a computer system may be interconnected by one or more communication connections. These resources may include, for example, data storage systems, such as the SYMMETRIX® (also referred to herein as Symmetrix) or CLARIION® (also referred to herein as CLARiiON or Clariion) family of data storage systems manufactured by EMC® Corporation. These data storage systems may be coupled to one or more host processors and provide storage services to each host processor. An example data storage system may include one or more data storage devices, such as those of the Symmetrix family, that are connected together and may be used to provide common data storage for one or more host processors in a computer system.
Virtual processing such as VMWARE® (also referred to herein as VMware) is another known area that offers advantages in data processing, including in the area of apparent configuration to a user. It would be advancement in both the virtual processing and data storage arts to exploit better the respective individual capabilities for reaping more and better benefits for users in the respective fields.